The Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) possesses many outstanding properties of self-illumination, low driving voltage, high luminescence efficiency, short response time, high clarity and contrast, near 180° view angle, wide range of working temperature, applicability of flexible display and large scale full color display. The OLED is considered as the most potential display device.
An AMOLED display panel includes a plurality of data lines and a plurality of scan lines crisscrossed to form a plurality of areas, wherein a plurality of pixel structures are disposed in the areas, and the pixel structures are arranged in a matrix. A typical AMOLED pixel structure is a 2T1C structure, including two thin film transistors (2T, T represents transistor), a storage capacitor (1C, C represents capacitor) and an OLED (organic light emitting diode). Wherein a transistor is used for a switch transistor, configured to control the data line to charge the storage capacitor, another transistor is used for a driving transistor, configured to receive the driving power to provide the driving current to the OLED, and the storage capacitor is configured to keep the driving voltage applied on the gate of the driving transistor in the emission period of the OLED. Wherein the AMOLED display panel further includes a plurality of power lines in order to provide the driving power to the pixel structures. Generally, a power line is disposed corresponding to a column of the pixel structures, all of the pixel structures in the same column of the pixel structures is connected to the same power line to obtain the driving power.
The resolution is as an important parameter of evaluating the quality of an AMOLED display panel, the resolution is directly related to the size of the pixel structure and the wiring layout of the signal lines (data lines, scan lines, power lines, etc.), so the high PPI (Pixels Per Inch, the pixel number of per inch) AMOLED display panel is an important goal in the industry.